Delta 268
Epic Loot and Monsters *The cost of purchasing one of the specific Epic Item Formulas (such as Epic Armor: Reklar's Sash of Fury) has been lowered to cost 24 Tokens *The cost of purchasing the Epic Component Formulas has been changed to cost 144 Tokens. *The cost of purchasing the Epic Core component needed for crafting items has been changed to cost 96 Tokens. *Changed the timer on the Epic Boss quests so that it is now 22 hours instead of 24. *Lesser Anchors, the Fire Elemental Surtheim, and the Greater Anchor by Delgarath all have the proper Aura on them to give to players so that those fighting will get the proper Epic Tokens. *Surtheim is now much larger (200% scale) and fragments upon death. *Fafnir now has more health, but Scorch now takes a short toll on him after he uses it. *Shaloth now has less health. *Vampiric Bats from the Bloodthorn Staff now has slightly higher damage, but heals 50% (up from 25%). *Demonbane Spike will now properly give the Demon's Bane buff to the spear-wielder, not the target. *Vargas the Bold now gives the Greater Epic Aura or Lesser Epic Aura to those preparing to hunt epics. The duration of the buff has been increased as well so that it lasts longer. (Note the buff still remains on the bosses and will pulse from them at times for any who wish to try going out without speaking to Vargas first.) *Created a new Lesser Epic Boss known as the Memory of Elial who now spawns on the Peak of Storms instead of Elial the Mercenary. *Son of Gigaroth items now properly use Demon Essence for crafting rather than Plague Essence. Dragons *Strength now plays as large a role in Dragon Breath skill calculation as Power *Breath of Fire 1 now has a 10m range, 3 has a 14m range *Breath of Fire 1 to 3 now all have a 1.5 second cooldown. *Breath of Ice has a 30 second recycle and 1.5 second cooldown. *Breath of Lightning has a 30 second recycle, 12 meter range, 1.5 second cooldown and a minimum damage of 175 (up from 40). *Breath of Flame Burst now has a 90 second recycle and 2.5 second cooldown, but does less damage per hit (20% reduction). *Breath of Acid has a 45 second recycle and 1.5 second cooldown. *Bite's bleed are now known as Lacerations, lasts 15 seconds (was 35), ticks every 3 (was 5), and causes more damage per tick. *Bite now recycles every 30 seconds, has a 2.5 second cooldown, has less variance in its damage, and shares a timer with the Power category. *Shield of Gold now uses the Utility category instead of Critical (it will no longer share a timer with Gold Rage). *Drain Bolt 9 and 10 will now accept 1 tech kit. *Priceless Dragon Scales now have 2 tech slots and come in two varieties: Conqueror and Primalist. *Updated XP and Skill scaling for the Master Scale Repair formula. *Preeminent Acclaim is now a tech kit available for sale by Blagarath in exchange for Rift tokens and works on spells as Greater Renown does for melee attacks. *The Lunus Path 3 quest has been reworked yet again. Now it is four sub-quests without a tracker quest. The first one still begins with Valkoth, but the final quest now starts with Lantenal. *Drain Bolt (all levels) has been raised to have a longer casting time to match the animation. The damage has been raised to compensate. *Blagarath now sells the Rift Scale Techs instead of V'Tieru *Tail Whip recycles every 30 seconds (down from 40), shares a timer with Power abilities, and has a 2.0 cooldown. It is also has an 8 meter AoE range. *Rift Guardians no longer receive Neutral Stance, are now immune to special damage types (melody, feasting, key, etc), now have ethereal armor, and have adjusted resistances. *New Dragon Rift Tech Kits will consume themselves on application and will apply correctly (had an incorrect keyword applied). *Ferocious Roar now recycles every 75 seconds (down from 90). *Split the Kill Elial steps from the quest “AROP24 - Defeat the Guardians” into a new quest called “ARoP24b - Retribution: Defeat Elial” that is handed out by the Guardian of Elial. *Quest "Dragon's Gift V: Kaliphar's Reagants" now refers you to Gheniem's proper spawn location on Saritova. *Quest "Primal Mastery IX: Trophies of the Isles" will now track the kill (and looting) of Ice Gnawer and Flamentus. *Drain Strike now shares a timer with other Power category abilities and recycles every 45 seconds (down from 60). *Snarl 2, 3 and 4 now do mind damage instead of crush. Trinkets *Trinkets will no longer drop as loot. They will instead be sold on vendors. "Old style" trinkets have been phased out so that while they can still be used, they will no longer be handed out from quests either. *Trinkets of all tiers now use the proper scripts when the item is used. Previously there was little consistency with what tier the item was and what script was used. *All Shiny Trinkets now have a chance to give beneficial buffs of their tier only. *All Blessed Trinkets now have a slight chance to give a chance at a buff one tier higher than the item itself. *All Ethereal Trinkets now have a roughly even chance of giving a buff of their tier or one tier higher than the item itself. *Pawnbrokers across Istaria now sell single-use trinkets. These trinkets, which are available for cash, provide the buffs like what the drop-items trinkets had provided, but rather than having a random effect they now give the buff which matches their name. Adventure *Fungal Regeneration now has a 3 minute recycle (down from 10 minutes). *Forest Skulk Avenger buff is now known as “Skulk Avenger” and works against all Skulks. *Forest Skulk Slayer buff is now known as “Skulk Slayer” and works against all Skulks. *Wizard ability, Stunner, now stuns for 3 to 5 seconds (down from 6 to 14). *Head Butt is now known as Headbutt *Monk ability, Stunning Blow, now stuns for 3 seconds (stun length does not increase with ability tier), but chance to stun increases from 40 to 80 (was 40 to 60). *Dryad Dazzle buff is now known as Splendor *Mental Bane tech now conflicts with Damage Kickers instead of Augment Kickers. *Debase debuff is now properly classified as a root, not a stun. *Tearing Blade I is now known as Tearing Blades and is an active ability with a 60 second recycle. It gives a 30 second buff known as Tearing Blades that has a 5% chance for melee attacks to cause Lacerations, a 5 second bleed. *Glare’s debuff is now known as Blinded *Changed ability "Inspire Courage VI" to use the proper constraint now. *Safety no longer takes up a gift slot, but has a duration of 30 minutes (down from 120). *Life’s Blessing no longer takes up a gift slot, has a duration of 30 minutes, and ticks every 20 seconds *Heroism no longer works with special attacks. *Heroism and Hero’s Resolve no longer stack with Flurry abilities. *Guardian's Force and Shimmer Field no longer take up a gift slot, but have a duration of 30 minutes. *Mind Shock's debuff is now known as Shocked *Shimmer Field will no longer conflict with Employ Shield *Defender of New Trismus tech kit now properly boosts Dexterity and not Focus and also no longer conflicts with other Strength/EtherealArmor/Dexterity techs. *Cleric's Gift, Antolathes' Gift, Scout's Gift, Thanthor's Gift, Warrior's Gift and Mage's Gift will no longer occupy a gift slot or conflict with existing buffs since these are NPC/Quest-given. *Stand Against Darkness has been modified so that it will now effect Undead only. *Attack Modifiers have been removed from all titles for now until the proper tech can be made for them. This will allow players to still wear their titles and still attack. *Conjurer's now gain the ability, Glare, at level 54. *Stuns now grant a temporary resistance to the victim at the end of their duration. In addition, Stuns and Mesmerizes will no longer overwrite one another in many cases. This is done to prevent stun-lock. Note: This applies equally to players and monsters. *Chain Lightning Shock is now known as Shocked *Satyr Charge is now known as Satyr’s Charge, recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300), does more damage. It's debuff is now known as Stunned, not Charge Stunned, and lasts 6 seconds (down from 12). *Sorcerer now gets Enthralling Light at level 74. *Lightning Stun debuff is now known as Electrified *Lightning Arrows and Lightning Claws now have a duration of 30 minutes (down from 2 hours). *Mage’s Maddening Trick debuff is now known as Maddened. *Magus Stun debuff is now known as Dismayed *Magus Style now has a duration of 30 minutes (down from 1 hour). *Shocking Blast now gives a regular stun named Shocked that lasts 10 seconds and caps speed at 0. *Bloodmage ability, Stop Blood, now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). *The spell, Thunder, now gives a regular 3 second stun instead of the old 2-second Thunder-stun. *Storm Disciple’s Clap of Thunder now recycles every 45 seconds (down from 90), does damage, is tied to the Emergency Critical category for shared recycling, and has a 10 meter range (in addition to the AoE range). *Monk’s Nerve Strike now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 180) and has a 2.50 post-delay (instead of a 5.00 pre-delay). *Life Strike now does greater damage and has a 2.0 post-delay. *Critical Strike now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). *Area Syphon now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). *Trophies for T1 and T2 now have consistent experience, coin award, coin value, and hoard value. *Trophy items of all tiers now have consistent hoard and coin values. *Trophy quest "Go Bag 5 Brownback Wolf Claws" is now properly set to be a lvl 31 trophy quest with the appropriate reward. *Trienna in Dalimond now will offer the Brownback Wolf Claws trophy quest. Crafting *Iron Confectioner Emblem will now convert properly (it no longer wants to target enemies to give them the title ability). *Caramel Apple will now consume itself when eaten. *Iron Confectioner Emblem has been modified in case players still had the emblem instead of the ability so that they can now use the emblem to get the ability. *Desert Wolf Alpha Tail and Desert Wolf Fang components refers to Jade Snarler. Monsters *Sand Crabs on the Island of Talinis no longer drop Relics when you aren't on the Relics quest. *Nah'guk Gatherer/Tamers no longer use Dispirit Foe, but instead get a slower-recharging ability called Demoralize. *Minor Anchor in New Trismus now has a weaker aura (that gives Blight Residue) and has less health.' *Jade Snarlers are now known as Jade Snarler (they aren't individually plural). *Myloc Hierophant/Shaloth's Spiritual Theft will now damage the Hierophant by 10x as much to heal the target and has a greater post-delay. *Myloc Harbinger's Spiritual Heal is now a self-only heal. *Myloc Hierophant's Spiritual Transfer now heals for just much less and has a greater post-delay. *Myloc Birthing Sacs have had their health greatly reduced. *Kwellen’s Fury Feedback debuff is no longer a stun, but now is just a DoT. *Muck Miasma debuff is now known as Numbed *Henchman Captain school is now spelled properly (was Captian). *Red Maggots in the Sslanis Basin are now known as Blood Maggots. *All Anchors now have an greater aggro radius and ignore rating. Quests *Quest "Relics of a Dead People" now has a better chance of looting Relics while on the quest. *Quest "Scout's Quest 1: Prove Your Fighting Skills!" now properly tracks usage of the Power Shot ability. *Fixed quest "Niesa's Draught (Part 5)" so that initial step will show up, feedback when the first Foul Spectre spawns will appear, and the second Foul Spectre will spawn. *"Town Marshall Quest: Go Bag 5 Desert Wolf Skulls" refers to Jade Snarler. Trophy is now called Jade Snarler Skull. *Fixed quest "(Hourly) City Under Siege" so it now provides a reward. *Quest "Imperial Army: Investigate the Source of the Raids" has been added to Commander Jatell so that the quest text matches who the quest starts with. World *Guild Registrar Akhet now has more health and is wearing shoes. *Mage Trainers will now properly give out Flame Bolt I when you join the Mage school for the first time. *Cleric Trainers will now properly give out Revitalize I when you join the Cleric school for the first time. *A new shrine has been added outside the city of New Trismus near the portals to replace the one which the Withered Aegis burned. *Trophy Hunters will now pay a higher percentage in exchange for Trophies sold to them. *Drannor the Trophy Hunter in Aughundell will purchase tier 6 trophies. *Sounds added to Dragon emotes (some new emotes were added). Biped updates will follow. Thank you Firebrand/Zexoin for any used emotes and reminding us that sound is fun. *Fixed Scout Burris's dialog and uploaded his trophy quests to the quest book so that they'll be handed out through there rather than his dialog (this was causing a crash). *Tailor, Druid and Spirtist Trainers have been fixed to once again have dialog. *Pawnbrokers now charge the same for all types of Hiring Permits. Category:Delta